Tony, no!
by binn
Summary: Tony Stark tiene una habilidad para irritar a las personas.


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel.

 **Nota** : Este fic ganó el primer lugar del Mini reto de julio "Tony Stark" del foro " **La Era de los Vengadores".**

 **¡Tony, no!**

Todos los vengadores habían tenido problemas con doombots hacía tres días, y hoy parecía que iban a lograr deshacerse de ellos, " bien" pensó el millonario dentro de su armadura, mientras apuntaba y destruia tres seguidos, " estos "juguetes" son mas irritables que peligrosos" pero aun asi, lo tenían cansado, lo único que quería era tomar un baño y rescostarse, "tal vez con Pepper" pensó con media sonrisa. Estaba tan concentrado en la posibilidad de ponerse cariñoso con la señorita Pepper Potts que el grito de Steve lo sorprendió.

-¡Iron Man! ¡Detrás de ti! – pero fue demasiado tarde, uno de los doombots lo sorprendió disparándole en los propulsores de su mano y pie izquierdo, obligandolo a girar, Tony perdió totalmente el control. Hizo lo posible por no caer encima de alguien.

La batalla había comenzado cerca de la feria renacentista en Central Park, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Tony tuvo problemas para orientarse, escuchó una mujer gritaba, aun podía oir la batalla en alguna parte del parque.

-¡Destruiste mis cosas- gritaba la mujer! -¿"Cosas?" pensó Tony aun desorientado. Abrió la caratula de su casco para encontrarse con una joven vestida de gitana, aparentemente había caído encima de su...¿ Tienda? Con una rápida inspección, suspiró aliviado de que no habia ningún herido. ¿Qué cosas?

-Señorita, esto es un asunto Avenger, mándame la cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¡Mis cosas no se pueden comprar, idiota! ¡Eran herencia!

-¡Whoa!- Dijo Tony levantando las manos- ¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos antes de que alguien salga convertido en sapo?

-Es de muy mala suerte hacer enojar a una bruja.

Tony levantó las cejas, olvidándose por completo de la batalla.

-¿En serio? – dijo tratando de no reir. – Bueno, si de verdad eres una bruja, no tendrás problemas en aparecer tus cosas de regreso. En fin, me voy a hacer algo, ya sabes, real, como salvar la ciudad o de hecho trabajar, tú trata de no engordar mucho a los niños que te vas a comer, no es bueno para el colesterol, y aléjate de los hornos- Dijo bajando la caratula y prendiendo los propulsores.- En serio mándame la cuenta, en dólares, no en dinero de la feria.- Y despegó escuchando a la bruja gritar.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste Stark!- Gritó la gitana agitando un brazo en el aire.

Para cuando llegó, la batalla ya habia acabado, de regreso en la Torre Avenger, Tony les platicó a todos entre risas, lo que habia pasado, el único otro que reia era Clint.

-Pobre mujer, Tony ¿Qué necesidad tenias de humillarla? Y sus cosas.

-Dios, relájate Rogers, Pepper ya esta buscando las cosas de…bueno, la bruja- Clint se carcajeó hasta que Steve lo vio- No me rio de su tragedia- Continuó Tony- Me rio de que cree en la magia, o sea, de verdad me maldijo.

-Una maldición no es asunto de risa, amigo Anthony- dijo Thor un poco nervioso, -Me atrevo a aconsejarte que comencemos a buscar la contramaldicion, tal vez los elfos blancos puedan ayudarte en estos momentos de crisis.

Después de explicarle a Thor que él no creía en la magia, que era un científico y que no iba a pasar nada, todo mundo se fue a sus habitaciones, dejando al mecánico solo. Se sirvió un whiskey y se sentó a revisar su tableta. Tenía veinte minutos jugando con unos diseños, cuando notó el silencio en la habitación, y lo puso nervioso.

-Jarvis, cariño ¿Podrías poner mi playlist?

-Por supuesto señor, Legión pide el corazón de sus enemigos desmembrados-. Dijo Jarvis en mismo tono británico servicial.

-¿Qué? ¿Jarvis? Dijiste algo sobre alguien llamado Legión y algo sobre desmembramiento. ¿Qué fue eso? Me pusiste nervioso por un segundo aquí amigo.

-No tengo nada en mi banco de memoria sobre esas palabras señor.

-Ok, eso fue raro-Dijo al tiempo que "Thunderstruck" comenzaba a sonar, Tony suspiró y se levantó a servirse otro whiskey dejando pasar el detalle, cerró los ojos disfrutando el ardor del licor, cuando comenzó a notar como la canción bajaba el ritmo lentamente y Tony abrió un ojo.

-¿Jarvis?

-Señor, me temo que...- la voz se fue apagando de las bocinas hasta que dar en completo silencio, Tony siendo un genio, pensó en cien razones de por qué el programa de audio estaba fallando y mil maneras de repararlo antes de levantarse, pero cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa de cristal frente a él, escuchó que las bocinas seguían funcionado. De hecho se podía oír con bastante definición, una respiración elaborada, casi dolorosa.

La mente del mecánico se quedo paralizada, no había ninguna razón lógica para ello. El pasillo estaba oscuro y solo una pequeña lampara iluminaba la zona donde él estaba. "Tal vez sea una broma, sí, seguro Clint encontró la forma de meterse con el sistema de audio de Jar". Un instinto infantil le gritaba a Tony que saliera de ahí, trató de calmarse, porque, Tony Stark no tenia miedo, muchas gracias. Pero aun así se dirigió al elevador, deteniéndose en seco cuando vio una figura encorvada de una mujer en la oscuridad, apenas visible, justo enfrente del elevador, la figura comenzó a levantarse lento, dolorosamente lento, y fue cuando Tony notó que el cuello de la figura tenía un ángulo imposible, se le heló la sangre cuando la mujer volteó, el cuerpo primero y la cabeza después, para mirarlo. Y él dio un paso para atrás sintiendo el corazón golpeando fuerte en la garganta. La figura comenzó caminar hacia él, y presa del pánico, Tony se quedó quieto. En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la mujer desapareció. Del elevador salió Clint, con cara de pánico viendo hacía todos lados.

-¡Me importa un carajo si crees en ella o no, mañana mismo vas a disculparte con ella. Lo harás aunque tenga que forzarte!- Tony nunca había visto a Clint tan asustado en su vida, y una vez que le puso atención notó que estaba bañado de sangre. Tony solo asintió. Ambos fueron en busca de Thor.


End file.
